


Read dead redemption 2 Os Book Boy x Boy

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Kudos: 1





	Read dead redemption 2 Os Book Boy x Boy

Hosea sit on my lap. In a hotel room. Only Him and I. It feels so good. He rides me wild. I mean he's an old man, but damn he rides the hell out of me! I feel dizzy and horny at the same time. 

,,Oh fuck Hosea don't stop!" I moan. 

,,I won't." he moans back.

We both moaning our lust out loud. We don't care if anyone hears us. Fuck I'm close! Hosea gets again faster not much but enough to push me over the ege. I come loud moaning inside him.

,,Oh Arthur! Fuck!" he moans.

Then he comes all over my belly. He layed down on me. After we have calmed down again, I kiss him tenderly.

,,That was amazing!" he murmurs.

,,Yes that was it. I love you!" I whisper.

,,I love you too Arthur." grins Hosea.

I notice how my now flaccid cock slips out of Hosea. Hosea must sigh. He close his eyes and lay his head back on Arthur's Chest. He feels so empty now. Arthur close his eyes too. They don't care that Hoseas now sticky cum glues them together. They fall asleep.

As Hosea wakes up the next morning, the sun shines bright in the room. He slowly stand up, and clean himself. Then he put on his clothes, and look out the window. He can't believe that Arthur love him, that they are a couple science one month. He's an old man, and Arthur is still so young. He loves too be together with Arthur, but it still feels so unreal!

,,You think to much baby!" Arthur murmurs in Hoseas ear.

Only now does he notice that Arthur is dressed, standing behind him, and Arthur's hands are on his belly. He snuggles up to Arthur and puts his hands on his friend's.

,,I love you Hosea. As you are. Age is just a number. I don't care." Arthur whispers into Hoseas Ear.

Hosea noticed how his face gets a bit red.

,,I also think age is just a number. I love you the way you are Arthur. Thank you." Hosea grins.

They are both probably the happiest men of the Wild West right now.


End file.
